I can be
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: A story how was who was into love hated the world so much as the other was born into hate and yet love everyone he could in this world. Soon after meeting maybe 'i'll love you for everything you hate me for might hold true. AU On hold sorry
1. The Back Story

**I can be...**

We're born into this world without knowing what love or hate is. How quick do we learn those lesson? After your innocent eyes held witness to those act. Seeing your mother hold you in her arms as she sing sweet nothing as you fall asleep. Whispering '_I love you_' as she kiss you on the top of your head.

Or is it before all of that. When you see your parent holding you for the first time, weeping over you. Telling you how prefect you are or how beautiful or handsome you are.

Is that when we learn about love? If so how do learn what about hate?

Maybe it's when the 'happily after after' falls apart or maybe when our eyes are finally open to the point of there was ever a 'happily ever after'.

This is one of those story one hate and one of love.

A young mother held the reason that ruin her life. 'A ball of joy' most believe. "You ruin everything." she whisper to her new-born son. "Why couldn't you be his?" Her mistake nine months earlier created this life. Enjoying one night of passion with a cold flame in hope he could move.

Both men she was madly in love with won't speak to her, won't look at her and now the one she hope to spend the rest of her life with is slowing changing his mind.

The young mother tried her best to think of a way to fix everything to get her happy life back. Biting her thumb nail, glaring at the child who won't stop crying. "Be quiet over there. I'm trying to think."

Her only family she ever had was her grandparents. Who's been overjoyed since the at home test said. 'Baby on the way'. Or as she told them through the door. "My life is ruined!" Her grandfather brought out the bookstore baby books to ready himself for this. Acting like he's the one who going to give birth.

Forgetting the fact his wife been through this when she gave birth to their children. It was a little amusing to watch and maybe if she linger around him longer she would know what to do now.

But if she called them she knew exactly what would happen. A huge fight would break out. One of her love would be gone forever, her dream would be crush and so. She called the one person she need for two reason. He always comfort her when the love triangle got out of hand, second he won't judge her for this.

Picking her up at the café she use to work at. "There is one things I need to ask before I let you in my car. Are you sure about this? I don't want to feel your wrath years to comes." Her hand linger on the car door, staring down at the one who ruin for life.

"Yes, I'm very sure." At that very moment every cell in her body told her she was. Without a single doubt. "Here the address. We better get moving if we want to be back here before midnight." Her best friend, who she view life a brother said nothing about driving out of the Fire Country.

Yellow eyes only glancing at the rear view mirror when the nameless child cried. Trying not to speak a word when the cries continue. He never doubt her ability to care for others as she raised her little brother. "This is for the best for the both of us. You will get a nice family and I can have my dream." she spoke to the new-born as if he was an adult, who could fully understand every single word she said. "You don't have to come in with me. It will only take a few moments."

A few moment of answering question. No she didn't want him or the family he might go to contacting her. She made sure to repeat that before walking out. Not looking back at the crying child. Not letting a single tear fall as they drove back home.

She would be lying if she told anyone she never thought about him. The blue eye blond who stole her heart within second after meeting him. But that's one secret her heart buried deep down.

**A/N: My new story I start awhile go but had to get a friend to give me courage to post it. I'm starting to self doubt myself anymore. Please enjoy. The update will be here and there. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Now the promise she made to her newborn son. _'This will be what best for you'_ was shirt lived. It's wasn't the families fault that he was place in. After years of group homes, foster homes, to fall through orphanage. He built up walls around himself.

"Minato." his name was sigh out as he walk through those door once more. "You have to try to met them half way." His case-worker hasn't read about the whole reason yet. "What do you have in mind once you're eighteen, huh? You only have three more years."

"I have a plan in mind." He wasn't lying about that. However it's wasn't the best plan.

"Oh really? And do you think you can hack it as a porn star?" Mrs. Yamanaka was always ten steps ahead of him. No matter what this women knew everything!

"What are you a mind reader or something?" he mumble out under his breath not caring is she heard him. No matter what he would always end up back right here.

"Yes, I am a mind reader. So you better find a new life plan before I smack it out of you. Got it?" She flip the switch to super witch mode knowing he wasn't listening to her anyway. "You know where to take your stuff. I'll see you soon."

He was once part of someone instant family dream that fall through the countless holes in the system. Was part of a family who couldn't have children of their own, but the child they had in mind was more like them. He honestly did try to make it work. "Get a new life plan, huh? Why? My looks should get me pretty far plus I'm street smart. Crazy old lady telling me to get a new one. What a joke?"

He already meet with two host club owner. He pass the standers Q & A part. Only had to had to work on two things. One turn eighteen. The second one might take sometime. Losing his virginity. It sound easy right? Just go sleep with someone or anybody. With his looks that shouldn't be a problem. Destiny seem not to be in his favor. More like it curse him to the deepest darkest pit of hell. Where some scary monster of legacy sleep.

He had a plan and yes it was a very dumb plan. That ask for a very heavy price to pay at the end.

"Minato, I have tried since the beginning to understand everything about you." His case-worker sat across the table from him. "If I had more time I could have had you a nice home."

"I did nothing wrong." Four words that were very harmless until you put them together. After sneaking out pass curfew, taking a joy ride in her husband car, trespassing, crashing a charity party for their group home. Somewhere in the middle of all that getting caught with a high rank members of society wife.

She read off everything that was written down for her. "Don't smirk at this. If I wasn't the one who was called. Would you like to know where you'll be?" It was a pointless question on deaf ear. "You're a smart young man why can't you use it to better yourself?"

"Why can't everyone just butt out. My life. My future. Right?" He didn't snap those words nor did he speak carelessly. Minato meant every single one of those words.

"If you keep going this way you won't have a future. Now I did my best to save you. However my pull only goes so far. As of now I'm not your case-worker anymore." His blue eyes made their way over toward her. "They have decide to send you somewhere more equip to handle this." She wasn't allow to tell him where. She wasn't allow to say that much. "Just promise me you won't end up in someone trunk or the back of some car murder from you reckless behavior."

"I promise. I'll turn into a more respectable person." Honest eyes with a heart-felt expression.

"An honest face with a dirty mouth. Take care, Minato." she couldn't help but shred a few tears for him. Wondering if she could have done more. _'You can't save them all'_ her husband words. She wish those words were not true. Sadly reality is a cold hard bitch one must embrace. With his belong pack for him, a new chapter was about to begin for the sixteen year old blonde pretty boy known as Minato.

**A/n: I think I might keep rated M for now just to make sure it follow the guide lines. Thanks for your time, thank for reading and thank you everything. Update will be slow since my keyboard on my laptop stop. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That adventure begin at the train station in Kusagakure, where a foul temper young lady was being..detain.

"Supposedly and certain are two different things! Get your facts straights before pointing fingers unless you don't mind this one being pointed at you!" Her loud mouth was one thing that got her notice. The second was. "You know." Never one for patient saying whatever come to minds. Third. "It's not my fault everyone here anti-red heads."

Minato always had it bad when it came to girls. It became worst once he met her.

"You must be Minato, am I right?" Minato attention was brought toward an elderly women, who stood only four feet and ten inches tall. "Once I claim the loud mouth we may be on our way."

"EW! What are you like a crypt keeper around here or some thing?" Watching from the distance as this short elderly drag the red-head to the phat form.

"Now, I, maybe senile but I still know everything, hear everything and see everything."

"Um I thought you said you're senile, you know?" Minato had to bite his lips in hope of not laughing at the red-head comment. As a match of 'do to' 'did not' break out.

"You may call me, Chiyo, or Grammy, if you like since this will be a long trip for all of us. Minato, there will be no hanky-panky on my watch." The red-head snorted out a chuckle as he was scold in front of a crowd of people. "Kushina, get into another fight again and I'll have no choice but to turn you into a human puppet."

Two things Minato learn very quickly about his traveling companies. Puppets, ghost or anything along those lines freak Kushina out. Two, nothing got pass Chiyo. Even when she was sleeping.

"Do you think she's dead?" Kushina ask only after the train set on it course. "No one can fall asleep like that."

"She looks like she breathing to me." At least it seem that way to the young man. As he watch the elderly with her head down, eyes close. "Just let her rest." He wasn't ordering the spunky teen to stop go near or making face at the old women. Minato just simply didn't see the point in it.

Pull pranks had no gain to them. They are only served for a laugh or two then they were over.

"Why would the greatness flirt or flake as I like to call you. Who nothing but a pretty boy want me to leave the baby sitter alone?" Kushina only ask after she place Chiyo hand in warmest water she could find. "Oh my! You so want to have your way with me, you know! I would so pepper spray right now if she didn't take it from me."

Minato quickly open his mouth to voice he rejection to that mater. Only to close it a moment later as Kushina was lost in her own world spilling what ever came to mind. "I know my family line motto always been. '_The key to happiest was to fill ourselves with love first.'_ With that cute face of yours. But I'm not really into hooker. Maybe if the hooker could make my panties fly off like in that anime that I watch other day. I don't know if my panties feels like they should do something like around you, you know. I'm not really sure what." Minato could only sit there blinking at how they went from leaving Chiyo alone to stealing her innocence to flying underwear to ramen she wanted to try. "SO yeah that what I want to do when I'm eighteen. Own my own noodle shop and serve a bunch of different ramen. But first I so want world domination." Now talking about taking over the world. "Is she ever going to pee herself!?"

"A possum never pee themself, dear. Beside my cute grandson has already done far worst to me." Kushina jaw hit the ground when Chiyo eyes snap open. "He turn into the... walking dead." Making sure to say the last part once they enter the dark tunnel just to earn as small scream from the teen girl.

"Stay back you evil spirit!" Shrieking at the top of her lungs as she climb behind Minato for protection. "Take the pretty boy soul first since it's very tainted."

"Hehe dear child you fall for that trick every time." Chiyo couldn't help but tease the young girl she watch grew up. "There is something you two can share notes on. Both of you been into countless foster care and groups homes. And yet only one of you know only love as the other one know nothing but hate." The teens only looked at each other but looking toward Chiyo.

"She really can fall asleep at the drop of a hat." Minato only shook his head at the familiar site before him.

"Only when she want to involved a subject. I wish I had that ability. Could of save my butt so many times." Kushina knew where she belong in Chiyo words. However wasn't sure if Minato truly fit his part. "So you 'love' to much is that why they move you around a lot?"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Family issues took over my life and I only had a short time to update sorry for it being short. **


End file.
